


Sweet Dreams

by Sol_Morales707



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, Spooning, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707
Summary: A shared nightmare brings the twins even closer.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, OM! fans 👋🏻 I recently started playing this game and I’m so hooked already I wrote this short thing about my favorites 💜 not gonna lie tho, I love all of them 😍
> 
> If you’re not too deep in the story yet, beware for a bit of spoilers!
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy!

It’s been years since Beelzebub has been roused from sleep by a nightmare; the same one that plagues his mind every three years or so. There’s a lot of fire and pure-white feathers tarnished in red raining down from the cloudy sky.

And a painfully familiar face void of life.

Deciding not to sink his mind into that pit further, Beelzebub rolls on his side and finds comfort in his young brother’s serene face not too far from his bed, bringing a tired smile to his lips.

Belphegor sleeps soundly, snoring quietly into the stippled pillow he hugs tightly against half of his face, his body cocooned warmly inside the sheets of his bed.

Seeing him like that causes an unforeseen need to  _ protect,  _ the source most likely being the dream. Beelzebub doesn’t understand, considering Belphegor’s safe in their room, so he closes his eyes and tries to regain some sleep.

Until his stomach starts to grumble. 

_ I’m hungry... _

Without a second thought, he slides out of his bed and quietly creeps out of the room, swiftly looking over his shoulder to make sure he didn’t wake up his little brother before setting forth and towards the kitchen. 

The hallways were dark, but Beelzebub doesn’t need his eyes to get there. He knows the way to the kitchen too well and he keeps his steps quiet along the way to not wake up any of his brothers—especially the oldest. 

The kitchen is deserted when Beelzebub arrives, much to his liking, so he makes a beeline straight to the fridge to rummage around for anything to eat.

The fridge is kept full at all times, for a present reason; Beelzebub sits cross-legged in front of it and shoves everything he finds into his mouth, and he’s too busy munching on a piece of pumpkin pie to notice when someone walks in.

“Beel?”

Beelzebub recognizes the voice. In spite of it being low and gentle, he can make it out even among a thousand voices. With his mouth full, Beelzebub takes a quick peek over his shoulder to see his younger brother yawning by the doorframe, rubbing his eyelids with the too-long sleeves of his shirt while hugging his pillow with the other arm.

“Did I wake you up?” Beelzebub warbles, unintelligible to everyone except the other demon in the room.

Belphegor shakes his head, making a soft noise under his breath before a second yawn escapes his lips.

Beelzebub swallows, “Can’t sleep?”

The Avatar of Sloth shakes his head again, “Nightmare.” He explains.

“You too, huh...”

They both knew it was the same one too. 

Before Beelzebub could apologize, Belphegor smiles and strolls towards his brother, knowing where the conversation was headed, “Did you find something good?” He wraps his arms around Beel’s neck as he leans his body on his older brother’s broad backside, chin perched on the crook of his neck to peek inside the fridge, “Anything sweet for me?”

Beel’s hand holding what was left of the pumpkin pie freezes before he lifts it to Belphegor’s view, looking away to avoid his pointed gaze and pout, “Sorry…” He garbles.

“You never change,” Belphegor sighs. Regardless, he eats the pie from Beelzebub’s hand and licks the syrupy crumbs from his thick fingers, “Mmmm,” He hums, “Barbatos’ sweets are the best.”

“There’s a candy apple here too,” Beel adds, picking it up to look at it hungrily, “This is probably for Lucifer though.”

“Don’t worry, he’s not here. We can’t let it go to waste, right?” Belphegor argues, playfully poking his older brother’s cheek.

Beelzebub shrugs, “I can’t argue with that.” He lifts the apple over his face, ready to release it into his mouth until Belphegor smacks his shoulder.

“Hey, let me have a bite first,” Belphegor mumbles and splits his lips wide to chew a piece off the apple when Beelzebub offers it, teeth sinking into the dark-chocolate layer first and letting it melt on his tongue before swallowing, “It’s soooo sweet.” Belphegor croons, arms tightening around Beel’s neck as a large smile stretches out on his face.

Beelzebub mimics it before opening wide to finish the apple in one bite.

“Beeeeeel, I want moreeee.”

The Always Famished Sixth-Born chuckles fondly as he continues to search for more. He finds a bowl of chocolate pudding, “Pudding?”

“Sweet. I’ll grab the spoons.”

Belphegor abandons his brother’s back to scour the cupboards for a set of silver spoons. He re-joins Beel on the floor, sitting by his side and handing him the silverware. Together, they dig into the creamy dessert and lick their spoons clean, both humming in tandem after they swallow. Then they chuckle and seeing the wrinkles in Belphegor’s eye and the dimples on his cheeks makes Beel wonder how long has it been since he’s seen that smile, and subsequently, how long he’ll be able to protect it.

“It’s good, but not Barbatos’ level of good,” Belphegor comments, stuffing more pudding into his mouth, “Who made this?”

“Asmo, I think,” Beelzebub replies, “He said he wanted to practice.”

“Ohhh, I remember.” Belphegor continues to scoop the buttery matter and shove it between his lips.

“He also said he wanted Barbatos to taste test it first.”

Belphegor pauses for a brief second before shrugging and proceeding to clean his fingers.

Beelzebub laughs, a hand reaching out to clean the corner of Belphegor’s lips, “It feels like our roles are reversed.”

Belphegor shakes his head, pulling his finger out of his mouth with a soft pop, “No way. I’ll never beat you at eating. Here, I can’t fit any more of this.”

Beelzebub takes the bowl into his hands and finishes the entire pudding in less than a minute.

“See what I mean?” Belphegor leans against his brother’s side and rests his head on his shoulder while Beelzebub continues to pick out food from the fridge, “I don’t get how you can fit so much food in there.”

“I don’t know either.” Beel replies nonchalantly before filling his mouth with leftovers of Leviathan’s impromptu sandwiches.

After half an hour, Belphegor grows sleepy. Beel can  _ feel _ the familiar weariness—plus the weight of his head on his shoulder and the warm breath caressing the skin of his neck. His eyelids become heavy and the sandwich on his hand blurs out until a string of thuds nearby startles them both.

“Did you hear that?”

“Yeah,” Belphegor yawns, “It’s probably just Levi rage quitting again.”

“Or Lucifer.” 

“Or Lucifer.” Belphegor repeats and cozies up against Beelzebub again. 

“Shouldn’t we hide?”

“What for?” Belphegor complains, “He’ll find us anyways.”

Beelzebub grunts in response. The thudding becomes clearer now. Definitely angry footsteps.

“Crap, you’re right. We should at least  _ try _ to hide. Come on, big guy,” Belphegor pulls his older brother’s arm and drags him away from the fridge. Beelzebub whines but follows, allowing his young brother to push him into a corner. It was difficult to hide someone of his height though, “Oh for—why are you so  _ big?  _ Ugh, whatever. Just  _ try  _ to stay out of sight.”

Belphegor leaves and Beelzebub watches as he opens the lower cupboards, tosses his pillow inside and shrinks to toddler size before crawling and shutting himself in. 

Then they wait. The footsteps grow louder, and eventually, they hear a voice.

“I can’t believe it! That noob is totally cheating, he can’t fool  _ me!” _

Instead of Lucifer, it’s Leviathan’s aggravated voice that bounces the walls.

“He thinks he’s  _ so  _ great calling others noobs, but he’s just a cheating, sore loser. I’ll get him banned if it’s the last thing I do. Just you wait, N00bZ!” While ranting, Leviathan pokes around the fridge, “Wait, where’re my—dammit, Beel! Not again!” Then he storms out of the kitchen.

Belphegor opens the door of his hiding place a smidge to peek his small head out and look around. Clear from the frenzied Third-Born, he steps out and stretches his limbs to his original size before grabbing Beelzebub’s hand, “Come on, we gotta scram before he comes back.”

Beelzebub allows his little brother to drag him away, hands clammy and long hair dancing as they run, and Belphegor’s smile reminds the Sixth-Born of yore. They had beautiful wings and Belphegor's smile reached his ears as he enthused about the human scraps he collected that day.

It crashes down when he realizes Belphegor wasn’t heading in the direction of their room.

“Uh, Belphie… the room’s that way.”

“Well, yeah, but Levi’s also there—probably—and if he sees us, he’ll snitch us to Lucifer,” Belphegor tugs his brother’s hand, “Let’s go somewhere else. I know just the place.”

Beel did too. The Planetarium  _ is _ Belphegor’s favorite spot to take a nap, after all. They lay down together, side by side, and stare at the stars. They share a corner of Belphegor’s pillow, heads touching.

Beelzebub shoves a hand into his pocket and fishes out a slew of wrapped candies, offering them to his young brother.

“Want some?”

“When did you—? Oh, nevermind.” Belphegor chortles and grabs a handful into his palm. He tears the paper from a toffee and tosses it into his mouth, turning and twisting it with his tongue as he snuggles closer to his brother and closes his eyes. He slowly drifts into a warm, comfortable respite with a smile on his face.

“Hey, Belphie…?”

“Hmm?” Belphegor hums, eyes still closed.

Beelzebub hesitates, fiddling with the candy wrapper and counting the stars, “Are we gonna talk about it?”

“About what?”

“The nightmare.”

The smile withers from Belphegor’s face before he rolls on his side, facing away from Beel.

“Belphie… it’s been years—”

“It’s nothing,” He says, quietly, “Don’t worry about it.”

“You’re my brother. How can you expect me not to?”

Belphegor mumbles, “I’m not a kid.”

“I know that. I never said you were,” Beelzebub pauses, ripping the wrapper in tiny pieces, “As brothers, I just… I think we should be able to talk about this stuff and support each other…,” Then, in a weaker tone: “... seeing you hurt hurts me…”

The air between them becomes quiet save for the rustling of Beelzebub’s fingers ripping paper after paper and the sound of his teeth cracking the candies.

“Can’t you feel it when we’re this close?” Belphegor breaks the silence. His body seems tense, as if he’s holding something in. 

Beelzebub scurries closer and hugs his young brother from behind. Then he closes his eyes and focuses on feeling what Belphegor’s feeling. 

Sad, guilty, lonely. Like a second part of him was ripped away. A tear escapes Beel’s eye and he squeezes his little brother, spooning his body as he pours his warmth into him, trying to fill that gap. 

To tell him that he wasn’t alone. That he’s also sad, guilty, and lonely, but that they still have each other, and that he’d do anything for him.

“I know, you big bear. I know,” Belphegor sniffs with a soppy chuckle. His hand finds Beel’s over his restless heart and squeezes it, pouring his warmth into him too, “It’s because I have  _ you  _ that I’m okay.”

“You’ll always have me. That’s why you should trust me more.”

“Okay, fine, but only if you let me take care of you too, you stubborn mule.”

Beelzebub smiles, “Deal.”

The planetarium becomes quiet once more. Eventually, Belphegor rolls over again and scoots closer until he’s face deep in Beelzebub’s chest. Thick fingers slide into his soft hair and stroke his scalp in a gentle flow. Belphegor purrs lowly, eyes closing and body melting. Beelzebub feels the ache leaving his heart, being replaced by a comfortable warmth, and soon, the Catnapping Seventh-Born falls asleep in his arms. Beel smiles as he listens to the light snores and feels his tepid breath on his skin.

After a minute or two, he lifts Belphegor up and carries him to their room, cradling his smaller body protectively all the way. Once there, Beelzebub lowers him on his bed and kisses the crown of his head.

“Sweet dreams, Belphie,” He whispers, “I’ll watch over you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I originally tagged this as Belphegor/Beelzebub/MC so I fixed it 💦 sorry!
> 
> I forgot to mention that I hc that Belphegor can shrink so he can sleep anywhere 😂


End file.
